


不如我們都別回家

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 其實上床也不是不想。不如我們都別回家。





	不如我們都別回家

**Author's Note:**

> 朴珍榮/Bambam(pwp)  
> 普通練手開個車。

他這哥啤酒一罐就開始茫，偏要拉著他的手說話，眼神過於誠懇，不夠熟悉都要被騙到。他原想把他留在酒吧，或者路邊，像是一直以來他跟有謙會做到那些有些過火的小玩笑。但是朴珍榮喊了他的名字，聲音聽上去太清醒。

Bam啊。

他一愣，就被他抓到了。

他讓朴珍榮掛在肩上，注視那雙眼睛就容易投降。他說我們回去吧，我送哥回家，一邊在深夜的街道上試著攔下一台空車。他想起他並沒去過朴珍榮家，甚至不知道在哪。

朴珍榮拉住他，喊他的名字。

Bam啊。

別回家了。

/

朴珍榮將他按在酒店的床單上，Bambam不曉得喝醉的人力氣竟然這麼大，又或者他珍榮哥平常打打鬧鬧時都沒有與他較真。他恍惚地想著上一次如此親密的肢體接觸是在二〇一幾年，還沒找到答案就先被耳後炙熱的氣息嚇了一跳。

珍、珍榮哥......，他想回過頭去，朴珍榮的手就捏著他的下顎把嘴唇貼了上來。

沾著酒意的熱氣，潮濕的呼吸，朴珍榮的嘴唇乾燥得像有破口，下意識讓他想把死皮的邊緣逐一舔軟弄平。朴珍榮的睫毛遮蓋著半闔的眼神，這樣比較好，Bambam想，不然隨便對上眼睛他就都要走神一遭。明明眼前的人才是喝醉酒的那個，做出荒誕決定的怎麼看起來好像是他，他險些要忽視將衣襬拉出之後捂住下腹的手掌。因為太暖和了，很舒服。

朴珍榮解開他的褲頭皮帶，手指從內褲邊緣鑽了進去，靈活又準確地捏著他微微翹起的性器前端，隨即伸進了被拉鏈阻礙的地段半被壓著開始撫慰。Bambam咬著嘴唇，天人交戰了不過幾秒鐘就自己拉下拉鏈，下一刻朴珍榮就把他的褲子勉勉強強扒下來掛在大腿根。

哈...Bammie怎麼老是穿這麼緊，朴珍榮貼在他耳邊笑了兩聲。

Bambam覺得不妙，把醉得比想像中還嚴重的哥哥推開，自己扭捏著把skinny jeans扯下來用腳尖踢掉，朴珍榮沒有給他多餘的後悔時間，手指一勾就把一圈明顯水痕的紫色內褲也拉下來，讓他硬著的性器出來見人。看得太認真了，Bambam受不了地遮住自己的臉，覺得被盯著的地方都要燒起來。他知道要是朴珍榮夠清醒的話會怎麼折磨他——或許當場給他來個口活也說不一定，然而那人只是從酒店的床頭櫃翻出一次性分量的潤滑慢慢拆開。

乖，自己把腳張開，那人用手指點著他的膝蓋，用過分危險的聲音誘惑。

Bambam聽話地照做，彎起的膝蓋向兩邊敞開，露出少人經過的柔軟之處。朴珍榮把液體抹上來，他就忍不住發顫，想合起大腿又會接收到懷疑的視線。

珍榮哥、真的要做......？他小心翼翼地問，朴珍榮似笑非笑地抬起頭來看他，一邊又輕輕吻在他的下顎。

哥會讓你很舒服的，不相信嗎？

Bambam搖頭，關於朴珍榮說的話，他從來不敢不相信。 

朴珍榮俐落地戴上保險套，把他的臀部高高抬起，將堅硬的凶器撞進去時Bambam已經覺得眼冒金星。他無暇思考自己的姿態是否顯得羞恥，在身後的人開始抽插時只發得出連自己都覺得甜膩得過分的鼻音。他不知道朴珍榮做愛的時候是這樣，要將底下的人狠狠操射的態勢，卻又可以維持己身的從容。

Bambam覺得自己大概一塌糊塗，發出叫聲的嘴張得太久，津液都弄濕了墊在底下的枕頭。他忍不住要隨著撞進裡頭的頻率將胸前的兩點在床單上磨蹭，朴珍榮發現了就用指尖掐了幾下，像是隨機發生的間歇電擊。

操幹著他的人像是漫不經心，又很充分地注意到他的狀況，當Bambam無力撐住自己的時候朴珍榮就將他拉起，用自己的膝蓋分開他的大腿，性器更深地埋進身體裡時Bambam聽見自己嘶啞的驚叫，朴珍榮從後方由下往上地挺入，藉著體重將性器插進適才到不了的深處。Bambam覺得自己要開始胡言亂語，咬住舌頭又覺得一陣麻癢，忍不住回過頭來淚涔涔地看向在他身上恣意點火的人。

那人注意到了，稍稍停下動作，用幾乎稱得上溫情的眼神問他：怎麼了？隨即又從脖頸吻了上來。

辛辣，卻又甜蜜的性交。

珍榮、珍榮哥，他喊那人的名字，像是被下了蠱。不夠，要再更多一點，Bambam迷茫地說。

那人聽了就笑起來，真是貪心鬼，一邊從腋下穿過手臂將他撈起。他想找他的嘴唇，卻被扣住了肩膀開始又一輪的進攻，朴珍榮精實的身材一點也不是擺著好看的，可以一邊將他的重量撐起，一邊扳開他的大腿，挺腰將性器碾過深處，次次都讓他全身顫抖。

Bambam覺得身體不受控制，顫抖著搖頭，想伸手抓住被晾著的性器，卻被從手臂扣住阻止。不是說了要讓Bammie舒服的嗎，這樣心急怎麼辦，朴珍榮慢條斯理地說，一邊用指尖劃過平坦的小腹。張嘴，朴珍榮用命令句，他想也沒想就照做，舌頭被銜住輕吮的時候才覺得腦袋都要燒起來，像融化掉的起司。朴珍榮不在淺處磨蹭，每一次都很精確地操進前列腺，讓他抽搐著身體拔高呻吟。他把手搭在朴珍榮扣住他的手臂上，無濟於事的阻擋，他連撐起自己的身體都做不到。

朴珍榮沒有騙他，Bambam在高潮時恍惚地想，倒不如說是太舒服了。

會死掉的。 

/

他醒來時發現自己身上密佈著不應出現的痕跡。Bambam懊惱地想，又不是可以穿上高領毛衣的深冬，偏偏那人專親在髮尾衣領都蓋不住的頸後。朴珍榮已經起來了，坐在桌邊喝即溶咖啡。Bammie還好嗎？那人見他醒來，先扭開礦泉水瓶蓋遞了過來。

Bambam還在發愣，朴珍榮傾下身來，光就都落在他身上。

哥都記得嗎？他小聲地問，朴珍榮默不作聲，卻伸手用拇指抹過他的下唇。

其實也沒有那麼醉，朴珍榮說，我猜你讓我喝酒是想來我家，不是想跟我上床。

嗯，他點頭，又迅速搖了搖頭。呃、不是，他接收到危險的眼神，遂把後半句藏在心裡。

其實上床也不是不想。

不如我們都別回家。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 朴總值得搞遍全團。


End file.
